The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A cloud-based service of a customer is typically deployed in a cloud computing environment using the following workflow. First, a tenant model is generated based on user inputs provided by the customer. Subsequently, based on the tenant model, cloud resources such as computing, networking, and storage resources are located in the cloud computing environment and are committed/allocated to the service according to the customer's requests. Thereafter, the service is activated (i.e., started or executed) using the allocated resources.
In this process, if the service deployment fails due to unavailability of one of the resources, all other committed resources have to be rolled back (unallocated and released). Thereafter, the whole deployment process has to be reinitiated to reattempt all resource allocations in the intended sequence. This adversely affects deployment performance and customer experience.